


40

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	40

@fauxpines made a pun in a conversation we had and I wrote this as a result

————

*DONG DONG DONG*

Dipper twitched nervously at each thunderous sound. They shook through his flesh, his bones, a sense of impending disaster growing with every powerful shudder. The feeling was not alleviated by the guilt he felt at arriving home late.

Whatever speaker emitted the gongs of the heavy bell stopped, then switched to a crash of thunder. It was matched by a flickering bulb illuminating a figure at the top of the stairs whose base he stood at.The shadows that fluttered into existence for brief moments were huge and ominous, but nothing so fearful as the face he saw in those flashes.

“Mabel, I-”

*DONG*

The bell had returned.

“Dipper!” she cried over the cacophonous sound, the shadows withering at her voice. “Consider yourself judged for your crimes!”

“I have a good reas-”

*DONG*

“Dipper Pines!” she continued, her tone serious and commanding. “Ask not for whom the bell tolls!” The light flickered just as she paused, revealing a vicious grin. “The May-BELL tolls for thee!”

Dipper facepalmed, crumpling to his knees as the strain of her pun hurt him more than any alternative discipline he could have expected. The lights turned on properly and the speaker turned off.

“Ha! That was a pretty harsh PUNishment for being late, wasn’t it, Dip?” his sister cackled. He collapsed on his side, wincing at such an obvious follow-up.

And as she knelt over him, an endless stream of further puns escaping her lips, each more painful and forced than the last, Dipper knew he’d never be late again, however good an excuse he had.


End file.
